isenfandomcom-20200214-history
Arkvale
Arkvale is an empire that is gradually taking over the main continent of Isen. History For centuries, Arkvale was a small, peaceful kingdom on the eastern coast of Isen's main continent. However, in 1561 AC, a foreign beggar woman named Tajna appeared, seeking an audience with King Albrecht. A mere three days later, the entire Arkvale royal family was dead, and somehow the high council raised the beggar woman as their Queen. During her first few months as Queen, Tajna sent envoys to all the other rulers of Isen, informing them of her intentions to take their kingdoms by force. By early 1562 AC, Arkvale had conquered its neighbouring kingdom, Eastmeadow. Eastmeadow had no military force to speak of, and fell easily. Its capital, Bruard was stormed and taken in a single day, with the city guards being mercilessly slaughtered in the street, despite laying down their arms in surrender. In the beginning of 1563, Dorekis, the next kingdom to feel Tajna's wrath, put up more resistance but suffered a similar fate. Once Eastmeadow and Dorekis had fallen, Arkvale became known as the Arkvale Empire, and Queen Tajna as Empress. Over the years that followed, more kingdoms of the main continent (Skirrik, Belas, Farryane, Brus, Cyress, and Airedale) have fallen, and become part of the ever-growing empire. In late 1599, the former kingdom of Airedale, a devout Holy kingdom of Brune, god of Order, aided Arkvale in taking Cyress and Brus, once it became clear that the only way to restore order and end the war was for the Empire to attain absolute power. In doing so, Airedale lost its autonomy, but it was spared from a gruesome conquest. A great number of Airedale's citizens were in open outrage at their leaders' cowardice, and an underground resistance force (the U.A.R.) was formed. By the year 1600 AC, Arkvale's forces had taken almost the entire continent, leaving only Terranis, Pinebridge, Ballentia, and the Northern Isles standing. Terranis and Pinebridge forged an alliance to fend off Arkvale's soldiers, and were holding them at bay, but it was clear to everybody that the resistance wasn't going to last much longer. Arkvale City (Arkvale's Capital) Arkvale City is by far the largest city in Isen, boasting a population of 500,000 or more. It is a vibrant, bustling amalgamation of every known culture. Some noteworthy areas in the capital city are: * The Immortal Palace - Empress Tajna's enormous home and base of operations. It is said to be filled with over 5,000 servants. When Tajna came to power, she tore down an entire neighbourbood to extend the existing royal castle to suit her unquenchable desires. * The Vice District - much like Garrenton, Arkvale City has a dedicated and sanctioned area in the city where debauched activities are acceptable, and the law is a lot more lenient towards petty crime. * The Grand Bazaar - an outdoor market that covers miles and miles of the city, and never closes. People come from all over the Empire to trade there. Other Parts of the Empire Arkvale takes up the majority of Isen's main continent, including: * The former kingdom of Eastmeadow (and its capital, Bruard) * The former kingdom of Dorekis (and its capital, Merton) * The former kingdom of Skirrik (and its capital, Lakeside) * The former kingdom of Belas (and its capital, Port Belas) * The former kingdom of Farryane (and its capital, The Forest City of Harmonia) * The former kingdom of Brus (and its capital, Stonemoor) * The former kingdom of Cyress (and its capital, Kreyanta) * The former kingdom of Airedale (and its capital, The Holy City of Brune) * The Western Slopes - a mountain range, running North-South, cutting off the western point of the continent Noteworthy Characters from Arkvale * Captain Ford - a ship captain who was born in Arkvale City, but now operates out of the Garrenton Docks * General Douglas - a human general who has been installed by the Empire as the regent of Farryane * General Kuchy - a human general who has been installed by the Empire as the regent of Eastmeadow * General Goodwin - a human general who has been installed by the Empire as the regent of Dorekis * General Tharica - a human general who has been installed by the Empire as the regent of Belas * General Porton - a human general who has been installed by the Empire as the regent of Brus * General Hodgkins - a human general who has been installed by the Empire as the regent of Cyress * General Blyseth - a human general who has been installed by the Empire as the regent of Skirrik * General Scripps - a human general who has been installed as the regent of Arkvale Category:Places Category:Kingdoms